Modern wireless devices (e.g., Wi-Fi devices) may be configured to operate in a single-band simultaneous (SBS) mode whereby the wireless device is active on multiple channels, concurrently, in the same frequency band (e.g., 2.4 GHz or 5 GHz band). For example, the wireless device may include a first transceiver chain that operates on one wireless channel (e.g., Channel A) and a second transceiver chain that operates on another wireless channel (e.g., Channel B). Accordingly, the first transceiver chain may transmit data signals via Channel A while the second transceiver chain transmits data signals via Channel B, concurrently. Similarly, the first transceiver chain may receive data signals via Channel A while the second transceiver chain receives data signals via Channel B, concurrently.
Challenges may arise when one of the transceiver chains attempts to transmit data signals on one channel while the other transceiver chain is receiving data signals on another channel. For example, if the first transceiver chain transmits an outgoing data signal while the second transceiver chain is receiving an incoming data signal, the transmission of the outgoing data signal may interfere with the reception of the incoming data signal. This phenomenon, commonly known as “self-interference,” typically occurs when the first and second transceiver chains are located in relatively close proximity of one another. Due to the close proximity of the transceiver chains, the signal strength of the outgoing data signal may be significantly greater than the signal strength of the incoming data signal (e.g., as viewed by a receive chain of the second transceiver chain). As a result, the second transceiver chain may not only fail to receive incoming data signals that directly overlap with the outgoing data signal, but may also fail to receive incoming data signals that arrive after transmission of the outgoing data signals ends.